The Dualities of Existence
by theSoundofLiterature
Summary: Drabble. The history behind the contrast between Quinn and Rachel's births.


Quinn Fabray's father never intended to be the bearer of women. The man had believed almost profoundly that by the grace of our heavenly father he would bring forth healthy, strong, Fabray sons into the world. Sons that would uphold the family name, and bring honor and peace to his already thriving family. And as his first daughter Francine was born, he held back the scowls of disappointment because surely – the Lord, our Father was testing him. And so with valiant effort, he and Judy tried, and tried again. There were miscarriages and one stillbirth – the child neither of them were able to save – a boy. Russell prayed vigilantly, pouring all of his heart's energy into his family's future. He needed a son – he needed to bear the fruits of life, knowing that he had succeeded in God's plan. After the third miscarriage he stopped caring for his wife. Instead blaming her for all of his own shortcomings and transgressions. He watched Francine grow older, her hair a beautiful golden fleece of distinction – the epitome of the female power of a Fabray - but she was not a son, she never would be.

And then there had been a miracle. Almost seven years to the day of his very own date of birth, a godsend. The pregnancy was successful, the baby held. And in the early and gradual ultrasounds the sex was confirmed. A son. A true Fabray. Russell succumbed to his happiness, forgetting about all of their families shared failure, and rejoicing in their new future. Charles, it had been decided. Charles Wellington Fabray, a name of distinction and character – a name to be regarded and respected. And on that fateful June morning, as Judy went into labor, Russell swelled with pride – and as his child was delivered into this world, he couldn't help but feel disgustingly cheated.

"Congratulations, It's a girl!"

And he promptly pursed his lips, watching as Judy's own smile faltered from the delivery table – and walked out of the crowded room. Disappointment and anger the only things propelling his actions – and he never once, looked back.

Leroy Berry had always been a believer in miracles. Surely his own life had to be a parallel to that very direct fact. And at the tender age of twenty eight his own life was finally beginning to make sense. It had taken him much too long to grow into his skin – his sexuality a pressing rock and his character the hard place upon which it rested. His savior – a small wire-rimmed bespectacled twenty seven year old by the name of Hiram Elisha Berry – and finally, it was as if he could breathe again. Their marriage hadn't been a legally observed one, but as such – papers held no value to him, marriage and love, and family, and friendship were sovereign bearings of the heart, not the law. And as he watched his own family disown him, the prospect of potentially expanding the small one of his own grew within his own heart.

And so as such, when the prospect of children became a complete possibility, he was eager to achieve it. And so as Shelby entered his own and Hiram's life, how could he not swell with pride for his surely surreal future. Her pregnancy was documented, and photographed for their family scrapbooks, and as a unit they had all decided that they wouldn't let the sex of the baby be disclosed – simply blessed to be having a child at all. Names were picked for both a boy and/or a girl. And when labor was imminent and present – Leroy surged with love and hope. He watched with Hiram in the delivery room – their hands clutched tightly together as the final push was delivered. And with a smile as brilliant as the sun, he rejoiced, and his heart soared as the doctors brought his daughter into this world.

"Congrats, It's a girl!"

He watched with watery eyes as his small daughter was lifted into a blanket and then weighed – he shook as Hiram cut the umbilical cord, and finally – when his beautiful baby girl was placed in his warm arms he beamed because she was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen.

"Say hi to daddy." The nurse whispered and as Leroy clutched his daughters small hand he cried silently as his husband whispered a token "Hi, Rachel…welcome home." And at that moment he was sure – this was his family, he had waited twenty nine years for it to finally come to him, and now that he had it – it was by far the greatest gift he had ever received.


End file.
